Recovery
by Marjory Stewart-Baxter
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story, Revenge, which if you haven't read it, definitely check it out. Bella attempts to recover after the events in Revenge, but relationships are tested, some deteriorate, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? AH AU (There is a short summary of Revenge inside just in case you need a refresher)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick summary before we get into the next part of this. If you've already read **_**Revenge**_**, just skipped everything in bold print;**

**Bella was kidnapped, while out with her friends, and tortured by Victoria. Victoria was angry because her marriage to Edward Cullen was falling apart, and because Edward never really stopped loving Bella, Victoria held Bella responsible. Victoria also held Edward prisoner, and planned to kill them both, but Edward and Bella ended up escaping, with Victoria dying after setting the house on fire. Edward and Bella were found by authorities after he wrecked his truck along the side of the road. Both were brought to the hospital unconscious. Edward woke up just after a couple days, and was having a hard time coming to grips with everything that had happened, as well as harboring an extreme amount if guilt for the fact that Bella had been involved. It took almost 2 weeks for Bella to fully come out of her coma, and even when she did, she didn't remember anything, including her own family. **

**The road to recovery isn't going to be easy.**

Charlie and Emmett sat in mirrored positions in the small room, elbows braced on their knees and their eyes fixated on the floor. Rosalie stood behind them, arms crossed, face etched into a stony scowl.

Carlisle had approached them after Bella went down to radiology for her scans, and explained his situation, that he was Edward's father, and Edward was the second victim. The three were extremely skeptical of Edward innocence at first, but Carlisle invited them to Edward's room to have everything explained to them in person.

Edward had just finished telling them everything he remembered, in as much detail as he could bear. He knew it was a lot, but he also knew Emmett and Charlie, and they would want to know everything. Edward sat quietly waiting for their reaction. He felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Emmett stood quickly and walked out with Rose on his heels. Charlie just looked at Edward, torn. He knew that Edward wasn't the one who had harmed Bella, but he also couldn't bring himself to tell him everything was ok either.

It certainly was anything _but_ ok.

"This is just a lot for us to process right now." Charlie said to him as he stood to leave. He wasn't trying to be mean to the boy, he just had bigger concerns right now.

"Charlie," Edward said as he got to the doorway, "whenever possible, I would like to see Bella, just to make sure she's ok."

Charlie froze in the doorway, looking straight ahead. He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. For some reason this just seemed like a completely inappropriate request. He debated on answering Edward, but ended up walking out without an answer.

"I don't care what he said, he's crazy if he thinks he's coming near her!" Emmett was pacing furiously after what Charlie had told him. They were back in Bella's room, still awaiting her return. Charlie was trying to remain calm for them both.

"Emmett, this is hard on everyone. We have to consider what would be best for Bella. Maybe it would be good for her to address this, and maybe the best way is for her to see him…"

"Dad! How could you think it would be good for her to see him? How could it be good for her to remember all that?"

"Emmett." Charlie said in his 'warning' voice. Rose decided it was a good time for her to step in.

"Maybe before we make any decisions, I should call Jasper. He has a lot more experience with this kind of thing, and instead of fighting and trying to guess what we need to do, we could find out from a professional what we need to do and how we need to proceed." Both men took a breath and looked at each other.

"Rose is right," Charlie said quietly. "We don't know anything about how to proceed with this, maybe he could help." Emmett continued to pace, not knowing where to release his anger.

As if on cue, the nurse came into the room, followed by Jacob.

Edward sat on the bed staring off into nothing.

"Son, you have to stop this." Carlisle said softly. "I don't know why you are harboring so much guilt, but you can't let it consume you. You did nothing to Bella. If anything, you saved her life. If you hadn't been there, who knows what Tor-, Victoria, would have done. Why do you keep blaming yourself? I don't understand."

Carlisle was reaching the end of his rope. He could deal with physical trauma, he knew how to deal with that. But what Edward was going through was so much worse. So much further out of his understanding.

"You don't get it dad, " Edward said softly, "She went after Bella because of me. She knew I was still in love with Bella, I told her that much myself. I pushed her. I'm the reason she went crazy, I'm the reason Bella got hurt."

"Stop it!" Carlisle said, raising his voice. He had tried to remain composed, but he just couldn't stand the self deprecating way Edward was treating himself. "You are not the reason Bella got hurt. Victoria was unstable, it was just a matter of time before she hurt you or Ben. Bella is alive, you and Ben are safe, all things considered you should feel relieved that the worst is over."

Carlisle knew he was being a little too optimistic with his words, but he was really wanting

Edward to see some sort of bright side to lift him out of this darkness he was stuck in.

"How do you expect me to feel?" It was Edward's turn to get angry. "Everything is just so screwed up, the only person to truly blame is gone, what do you expect me to say? I don't know who else to blame but myself." Edward dropped his eyes to his lap. "I just don't know how to deal with this." He said in a much smaller voice. Again, Carlisle felt helpless, he wasn't the type of physician Edward needed.

"Just because there isn't anyone left to blame, doesn't mean you _have _to blame yourself. We'll get you through this, son." Carlisle said holding onto one of Edward's hands. "I know you might feel like it, but you are not alone. Your mother and I will always be here for you, every step of the way. It will take time, but you will be able to overcome this. And no matter what happens, you have your Ben, and I know that above all else, he is the most important thing in your life. "

Edward kept his head down, barely nodding in understanding. Carlisle was already making mental notes of psychiatrists he would try to get in touch with regarding Edward. The best he could find.

Jacob walked slowly into the room, despite the hateful glares he was receiving from Charlie and Emmett. Rose look softened immediately when she saw Eli in his arms reaching for her. As she took him with a smile only for Eli, Jacob felt much more vulnerable. Somehow he felt safer holding Eli, knowing Charlie and Emmett wouldn't dare hurt him near the boy. Jacob thought the best thing was to act as if the tension was non existent.

"Where's Bella?" He asked, much softer than he meant to. He didn't want to let them know how intimidating they were to him.

"Gone to CT." Charlie said quickly. Jacob nodded quietly and sat down on the opposite side of the room to wait.

Emmett couldn't take anymore and stormed out. It was just too much being in the same room as him. He didn't deserve to lay eyes on his sister ever again, he obviously didn't love her, why was he even here. This whole situation was beyond insane. He heard Rose and Eli come up behind him.

"Why is he even here?" Emmett seethed through gritted teeth. He was trying not to make a scene there in the hall.

"I hope you're not talking about this little guy." Rose tried joking. Emmett closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose in an attempt to reign in his anger. Eli sure had an uplifting effect, Rose would normally be right there with Emmett, if not throwing the first punch. And Emmett knew how deeply she hated Jacob for this. She hadn't been that fond of him in the first place, even when Bella was head over heels for him. She always knew there was something she didn't like about him, and now she felt she had her proof.

"Here," she said, holding Eli up to him. "See if this lil man here can't help you feel better." Sure enough as soon as Emmett took Eli, he felt his tension lighten up a bit. Eli stared up at him grinning. It was amazing how this small, little person could turn everything around.

"You're right," Emmett said with a smile. "Hey bud, long time no see, huh?" He said to Eli, to which he earned a squeal of delight from the baby, along with some other little noises.

"Why don't you guys take a walk?" Rose suggested. "You can take him down to the cafeteria and get you both something to snack on." Emmett gave her a peck and started down the hall with his sweet nephew.

Jacob and Charlie sat in silence, one too nervous to speak, and the other too angry. Several minutes ticked by before the door slammed open and shut again quickly, and a very mad, very intimidating Rose rounded on Jacob.

"Listen here you disgusting piece of trash," she said in a low, calm, and steady voice, "you are the worst excuse of a man I have ever seen, considering I have put some of the lowest scum behind bars myself. You are not fit to breathe the same air as Bella, and I swear, if you had not fathered her baby, you would be picking your scrotum out of your own teeth."

Jacob sat frozen looking up at Rosalie while Charlie held back his grimace. Her words dripped with venom, and he knew she meant everything she was saying.

"Rosalie, I-"

"Shut up maggot. You have no right to speak here, and if I had anything to do with it, you would never see her or Eli again."

"Rose." Charlie said softly. He knew that was a low blow, the boy was actually a good father to Eli, a pathetic husband, but a good dad. Apparently that was enough for Jacob too.

"Now you listen to me," he said rising, standing nose to nose with Rose. His voice remained as calm and hate-filled as Rose's had. "I know I screwed up, we _all_ know I screwed up. But don't you dare come in here and act like _I _am the reason Bella is in here. I cheated, and I know how wrong that is, I will not deny that. But you will not come in here and speak to me like this. Bella is my wife, and Eli will _always_ be my son. And I think I have a much better chance at keeping _you _away from him, than you keeping me away." Rose's mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out at Jacob's audacity.

Charlie saw her clench her fist and decided that was cue to intervene. He grabbed her arm just as she was pulling back for the punch and dragged her out to the hallway.

"Charlie, what the-"

"Rosalie Swan! You need to calm down! You cannot lay hands on him, you know that. You need to walk away and take a breather. Maybe we both do."

Rose was shaking from the anger she felt at that moment. She was usually so in control of her emotions, how had she let herself go so bad? She had always had anger issues, but she had learned other ways to deal with that. She had to, she couldn't very well take out her anger on criminals, no matter how much she wanted to. She nodded tightly at Charlie. "Maybe I'll go call Jasper, see if I can get hold of him."

"Good idea." Charlie said. "I think I'm just gonna stay out here until Bella gets back. I don't think I can stand sitting in there with him anymore."

He and Rosalie shared a small smile before she walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sat silent looking at her audience. Saying she was uncomfortable was an extreme understatement.

Before the nurses had taken her down for her CT and MRI, she felt like she had a nice little family, everyone seemed happy, and _she_ was happy. But now she was being faced with a husband, and a child, and things had suddenly become much more complicated. What was previously an enjoyable experience, had become extremely overwhelming. It had only been ten minutes since they brought her up, but within those ten minutes, her entire world had been completely rocked.

The man claiming to be her husband, was now sitting beside her bed. She was not exactly comfortable with him and his touch. He was only holding her hand, but somehow it felt much more intimate, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to be mean to him though. This was her husband after all, and she should feel closer to him, right? Maybe she just needed to push through it. And it may have been easier if it didn't seem like everyone else in the room disliked him. She cleared her throat, hoping to cut through some of the tension.

"Where's Emmett?"

She felt like she would feel better if her brother were here. She remembered him before being very happy and cheerful, and she felt like this room could definitely use some of that.

"He took Eli down to the cafeteria for a snack. He should be back anytime." Rose answered softly.

Bella started to get antsy. No one was talking, but people were staring. Charlie stood leaned up against the doorframe glancing back and forth between the hall and Bella. Jacob was staring at Bella like he was trying to tear a hole through her head with his eyes. _Not helping with the comfort level! _ And Rosalie was glaring at Jacob like she was trying to kill him.

Bella kept having to push back the urge to run out of the room. Not just because of the tension currently running through the room, but the idea that she had a child was just terrifying. How good of a mother could she possibly be if she couldn't even remember her own child?

And then suddenly, something happened.

The first thing she saw, was Emmett coming in from the hall, to which she felt some relief. But then she saw what he was holding, and for a moment, everyone else disappeared. The moment she looked into those deep brown eyes, she knew him. She knew his smile, every curve of his face. She knew this was her whole world.

"Eli." She breathed out, barely above a whisper. Everyone froze at her sign of recognition toward the boy. He stretched out his arms for her, and Emmett slowly carried him over. Bella pulled Eli to her for a hug, and he giggled.

That laugh. She remembered that laugh, she knew that little giggle. Tears came to her eyes. She vaguely remembered being somewhere dark and hearing that laugh. She remembered following that laugh back into the light. This was her reason for living. She didn't know much, but she was sure enough of this. Eli clung to her as if he was afraid she would disappear again, and she did the same with him. She knew she would never let this precious little person out of her sight ever again if she could help it.

"Bella," Rosalie asked barely above a whisper, "do you remember Eli?"

Bella realized tears were falling freely down her face at this point, she looked up at Rose.

"I don't know. It's like I know him, like I know myself, but I don't have any memories of him." She laughed a little to herself, mostly from the overwhelming emotions that were flying through her head. Happiness that he was here, sadness and anger because she couldn't remember anything about him, contentment from holding him.

"Well he certainly remembers you." Jacob said smiling.

"I just wish I could remember him, remember something about him." Bella said quietly. More tears came, and Eli seemed to sense his mommy was upset, put his hand up to her cheek and just looked at her, before cuddling back into her chest.

"We might be able to help with that." Emmett said. Rose looked at him curiously, and then lit up knowing exactly what he meant. Why hadn't she thought of that? Telling stories from the past might help her remember a little. She knew they would need to try to stay away from recent events as much as possible, but everything else should be fair game, right? Emmett moved to sit on the edge of Bella's bed, with Bella looking up at him wide eyed, excited to hear anything about Eli.

"You and I have always been really close, and when you first told us you were pregnant, I was so afraid I was going to lose that. I mean, we had already moved 2000 miles away, I was afraid this was going to be the nail in the coffin. I had Rosie, you had Jacob, and now you were going to be an official little family. With me so far away, I just didn't expect us to see each other more than a couple times a year. But then when you found out it was a boy, it was just, I mean, I don't know. I _knew_ I couldn't let him grow up without knowing me. I mean c'mon, it's me!" Emmett grinned big, but his smile faltered when he realized Bella didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What Emmett means," Rosalie started, "is that he is the embodies the definition of 'the fun uncle'. While you all were growing up, he was always playing tricks on you, always getting the both of you in trouble. I don't know that he ever had a serious moment in his life growing up." Rose giggled at her last statement. Bella kept a smile on her face. She could imagine Emmett being fun and goofy now, and could imagine how a little boy would have so much fun with an adult who constantly acted like that. She ached for her own memories of growing up with Emmett, but her mind was completely dark. Charlie started chiming in with his own first-hand experience of raising the two of them, with Emmett laughing throughout. Bella found herself giggling along with them, picturing what they were telling her. They sat like that for several hours, talking and laughing. It wasn't until the nurse came in to check on her that she realized Eli had fallen asleep in her arms. It was the most peaceful feeling holding him like that.

Everyone started filing out after the nurse had told them it was time for her to be bathed. When Jacob went to take Eli from Bella, she involuntarily clutched the baby to her, turning away, and could feel her breathing get shallow. She knew she couldn't let him go, once she did, she was afraid he would be gone forever. She shut her eyes tight and just started mumbling 'no, no, no' under her breath. She could feel Eli start to squirm under her pressure. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Ssh….." Rosalie hushed softly. "It's ok, no one is going to take him away from you. How about I sit right beside you and hold him. We won't leave your side."

"I think I can take care of my own son." Jacob seethed out at Rosalie. She turned sharply toward Jacob.

"This isn't about you, idiot." Rosalie spat at him. Jacob huffed out of the room, and luckily Bella seemed oblivious to this exchange. Rosalie's face softened and she moved back to Bella.

Bella looked at her, her vision coming back into focus. She looked into Rose's eyes, and knew she could trust her…_her sister._ She slowly handed Eli to her, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. Rose took Eli and leaned back in the chair beside the bed and smiled at Bella.

"I'm sorry." Bella said softly.

"No, don't be. I understand." Rose smirked "But you're gross and need a bath." Bella looked up at her and then smiled. Rose was the perfect amount of sweet and salty. Bella silently let the nurse sponge her down. Apparently, even though she was physically able, they didn't want her to exert herself anymore than necessary.

"Well, that's fine, but I'm definitely not going in a pot. I think I can manage the toilet just fine." The nurse nodded with a half smile, and left once finished. Rose finally let out the snort she had held in.

"I can see your stubbornness is still alive and kicking."

"Well it's a little ridiculous, don't you think? How do they expect me to get back to normal, when they won't let me _be_ normal?"

Rosalie laughed. They sat there for a bit, but to their relief, it didn't seem like the rest of the family were coming back in immediately.

"Good, you need a break." Rosalie said as she handed Eli back to Bella, who relaxed immediately once she had him back in her arms.

"You read my mind." She said with a smile. They sat like that in comfortable silence, until Bella's curiosity got the best of her. "Rose, have we always been this close." Rose hesitated at first, but she knew Bella, and right now, she knew her better than Bella knew herself. She wouldn't settle for anything other than the absolute truth.

"No. There have been times where we have fought so bad, Emmett was afraid we would never be able to get along, and he would have to come visit all by himself. But then there have been times where we have been so close, you could swear we had been friends since birth. Our relationship has always been a bit different. But I will say that ever since that little guy has come along," she motioned to Eli, "we have grown closer. That's not to say we don't have our moments when it's best if we just don't talk to each other for awhile, but those moments have been fewer and fewer. In fact, Emmett and I have been trying to talk you into moving out to Chicago with us." She stopped to let Bella process all this. Bella looked a little sad, but hadn't said anything up to this point. She seemed like she wanted to go deeper into that conversation, but then had a change of mind.

"Where do I live now?" She asked Rose.

"You live in Washington state. Your husband is a native Indian and you all live on a reservation there."

"So, I know Emmett said something about you all 2000 miles away, was he exaggerating?"

"No." This time Rose was a bit softer with her. "We moved out to Chicago several years back for our jobs. Before Eli was born, we usually came to visit once or twice a year, but in the past six months, we've been in three times. Well, four if you count this." Rose's face soured.

"Oh." Bella said simply.

"Don't start thinking that." Rose said, knowing how Bella's mind worked. "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I know you may not know it, but you mean everything to this family." Rose leaned in close and held onto the hand that Bella wasn't cradling Eli with. "This family is so close, they mean everything to each other, and when one of us is in need, the rest come running. So don't you think for a minute you are a burden or not worth us being here for. We would go to the ends of the earth for you, and we know that you would do the same." Rose fought back her own tears as Bella's silently fell. She offered Rose a small smile and laid back on her pillows. "Well, you should really get some rest now. It's been quite overwhelming for you today, I'm sure." Rose said rising from her chair.

"Thank you Rose, for everything." Bella said softly as she cuddled Eli closer and her eyes drifted close.

"Anytime." Rose said as she slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr Whitlock."

"Hey Jay, you busy?"

"Awe, never for you Rosie-poo."

"Eww, Rosie-poo? Where did you pull that one from?"

"Oh, I've got a whole list of them. What can I do for you darlin'?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, you got a few minutes?"

"Yep, I've actually got an hour before my next patient."

Rosalie gave Jasper a quick but thorough recap of everything that had happened with Bella. Jasper knew Bella from years back, but he hadn't seen her in so long, and didn't know her extremely well since now they only saw each other when there was a huge family gathering, but he remembered she was a very sweet and grounded person. He also knew that her brother was extremely protective of her, and Rose seemed to be pretty fond of her herself.

"Wow, Rose. This is a pretty intense case. This definitely isn't something I can diagnose over the phone, and certainly isn't something that you can fix by just having me relay information to you. She needs some serious treatment, and she needs to get started asap. I can see what I can do to find someone in the area…."

"No! I need the best, and _you_ are the best. I know this is asking a lot, but I would really appreciate it if you could treat her."

"I don't know Rose, I mean, I know I don't know her well, but you know I can't treat family, she kind of hits a gray area. Besides, I can't just drop my patients and come to Washington, and like I said, she needs definite one-on-one time, and soon."

"What if I can talk her into coming back with us to Chicago?"

"Rose, doesn't she have a family there?" Jasper could tell she was getting desperate, but he really wanted her to see things objectively.

"She could bring her son with her, and her husband, well, she could do with some time away from that man."

"Rose, she really needs normalcy in her life, she needs to be surrounded by family…"

"We are her family!" Rose was nearly hysterical.

"Alright Rosie, calm down. I'll figure out something, alright? Meanwhile, talk to Bella, see if she's willing to get help. Even though she needs it, we can't force her. Talk to her and Charlie, and I know you don't want to hear it, but unless Bella's husband is willing to a separation, he _has_ to agree to her coming out here. You can't just kidnap her."

"Ok." Rose huffed. She knew he was right, and she knew she had to go through the correct channels to work everything out. "Thanks Jay," she said softer, "I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah, you better." He answered with a smirk.

They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up, and Rose went to tell Charlie and Emmett what she found out.

"You know you're gonna have to play nice with Jacob now." Emmett said. Rosalie scowling at him, but silently agreeing.

"Maybe you aren't really the person to appeal to him." Charlie pointed out to Rose. "Maybe one of us should talk to him." Emmett looked at his father, eyebrows raised. Charlie knew what his son was thinking though. "I'm not saying we have to be all buddy-buddy with him. All I'm saying is that maybe we should try to appeal to him. Obviously he isn't, well, _wasn't_ happy in his marriage, otherwise, why cheat? So maybe if we explain that we understand.." Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie held his hand up to finish. "If we explain that we understand, he would be more willing to a separation, which is what you want, right Rose?"

"You know, he's never gonna let her take Eli out of the state, he may be a douche to Bells, but you gotta admit, he would do anything for that kid. And you also know the tribal laws regarding kids if he doesn't agree to letting her take him." Emmett pointed out. "But look, from what we know, outside of the infidelity, Jacob has always been good to Bells, even if he stopped loving her, I do think he still cares for her, so he may be willing to do what it takes to help her."

"You're right." Charlie conceded. "And really, we don't know anything until we talk to him. Rose, maybe you could spend some more time with Bella while we talk?"

Bella slowly woke up with a strange but peaceful feeling. She tried to stretch her shoulders, they were sore from the odd way she had been sleeping, but when she opened her eyes, she realized why. Her sweet baby boy was cuddled up in her arms. She studied him closely, trying to memorize everything about him. His skin was darker than hers by a few shades, as was his hair. He had long dark eyelashes, and the sweetest little button nose. His mouth was puckered where he had been sucking his thumb but it had fell out after he had fallen asleep.

"He looks just like you." Jacob said softly, breaking her from her trance. She looked up, surprised to see him there. He was sitting against the wall across from her. She gave him a small smile.

"I gotta say, I don't see much of me, just a lot of you." She said lightly. "But then again, it's hard to remember what I look like, I haven't seen a mirror lately." She noticed Jacob stiffen at her words.

"Well, he has my dark skin and hair, but pretty much everything else is you. His brown eyes, his facial features like his nose and lips, and even his personality is all you. He is always happy, and he can always seem to tell when someone is upset, he always seems to want to comfort them."

Bella smiled down at her baby as Jacob spoke. She sat silently, content in the presence of her baby, and was getting a little more comfortable around Jacob. She wished she could find comfort in him like she did the rest of the family, but it bothered her that they felt so much animosity towards him.

"Jacob, when you were first in here, why did everyone seem so mad at you?" Bella asked before she could stop herself. Jacob's face fell and he looked down. She felt bad for him and was getting ready to retract the question when the nurse came in followed by the doctor and Charlie, with Rose and Emmett in the doorway.

"Well Mrs Black, it looks like we'll be discharging you within the next few days, all of your tests have come back normal." At this point he turned to Jacob. "Sir, are there any concerns you might need addressed before she leaves?" Jacob looked down at Bella.

"Is there anything you have questions about." Jacob asked Bella. She looked back at him completely blank, she had no idea what she should be concerned about, and that a lone concerned her.

"Actually, I have some questions."

Bella sighed with relief at the sound of her sister's voice. Rosalie walked over to the opposite side of the bed from Jacob and held Bella's hand as she spoke.

"She has only been out of this bed maybe three times for a combined total of eight minutes, does she not need some physical therapy before she leaves to make sure she is strong enough to be out of the hospital?"

"I've put in orders for her to begin physical therapy immediately, she will still need to be on bed rest once she gets home, and actually, I _don't_ think she's strong enough to leave. Mr Black has insisted on discharging her AMA." The doctor said matter of factly. All eyes turned to Jacob.

"I'll be plenty capable of making sure she gets the right amount of rest and movement." Jacob said. "Bella needs to be home, in a comfortable environment, a _familiar_ environment, so she can start to heal." Jacob said.

Bella began to tremble. She wanted to just yell out that she was comfortable right here, she wasn't ready to leave. But she knew she didn't know better, she didn't know anything and she wouldn't have a leg to stand on.

Bella looked to Rosalie for help, but gasped and jerked her hand away from her immediately. Rosalie's face was contorted into one of pure fury and hate, and while it was completely directed at Jacob, it absolutely terrified her. Suddenly another face clouded her vision, blocking everything and everyone else in the room out. All she could see was a face twisted in pure fury and it was surrounded by red...maybe they were flames. With the image of the face, she felt pain, horrible surging pain all through her body, she screamed until her throat burned, but it didn't help. She tried to hit at the face, anything to make it go away, but it just hurt even more. She couldn't make sense of anything. She heard muddled sounds and knew she must be underwater. She must be drowning. Drowning in pain. And red. Then suddenly, just as fast as the vision and pain came, it faded, immediately followed by the darkness and heaviness she remembered from so long ago, and she welcomed it completely.


End file.
